Are you sorry?
by allycarterfanatic
Summary: Cammie was never a normal girl, She never will be one either. But where ever Cammie goes danger is always right behind her. If cammie runs she will be breaking hearts as well as promises... What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Ok I'm sorry that my other story's totally suck so I am apologising in the best way possible! Can you guess what I'm going to do? No, I'm not going to buy you a sports car or get you a date with Brad Pitt! But the 3rd best thing. I'm gonna write another story! This one's about Gallagher academy! I don't own Gallagher girls I just own the plot! The amazing ally carter owns the Gallagher series! I love her SO SO much! Hope you enjoy! Here goes nothing….**

Cammie's POV

It was the first day if the new semester, Blackthorne and Gallagher were now fully merged together. Everyone was back preparing for the new semester but not me.I was sitting at the window. I was staring out just thinking, What would I be doing if my dad was here right now? Where would I be? A single tear ran down my cheek. I kept asking all these questions but I would never find out because he was dead. Never coming back. Still that single tear ran down my cheek. You could see where the tear had ran. A single tanned line running down my cheek. I suddenly felt so alone, so vulnerable. I knew the COC where out to get me and I knew they wouldn't rest till they had me. I thought of all the people that had protected me, I couldn't help but think of Zach, I think I love him. I mean he saved my life. He controlled me when no one else could. I just kept looking out window, I don't know how long I was staring out that window because the next thing I knew sirens where screaming "CODE BLACK, CODE BALCK, CODE BLACK!" I quickly slipped away to find my mother "Welcome back" I thought to myself.

Zach's POV

"CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK,CODE BLACK!" I have to find Cammie. What if it was my _Mother?_ What if there here for Cammie? I ran down the hallways shouting her name "Cammie? Where are you?" I looked in her dorm, She wasn't there. How can she blend in at such inconvenient times? Then I saw her, She had someone in a death grip, I couldn't make out who it was but I ran up to her, Then I saw who it was. "Cammie, Let go now," She didn't move, it was like she was in a trance of some kind I spoke louder "Cammie let go NOW!" she looked at the person in her arms and gasped she dropped them like they were a deadly snake. "OMG!" she whispered she fell onto her knees crying I looked at the man she had possibly killed. My best friend "Grant, Buddy can you hear me?" It was a question more of a plead "Don't worry I'm gonna get you out of here ok?" Grant moaned and I put him over my shoulder and put Cammie over the other one and ran off to get help.

Cammie's POV

What have I done? I nearly killed my best friend. He's like a brother to me? What's wrong with me? I can't remember it clearly all I saw was a blurriness and then I heard Zach screaming at me. There going to move me from Gallagher. I know it. This has happened before. It keeps happening. First with Dr Steve, then with Zach at the safe house. I know it. The code black sirens had finished a while ago. Apparently some dudes came to cover Gallagher in toilet paper. Probably Josh Abrahams and his mates, I heard they do that a lot, I got snapped out of my daydream when I heard my mother's voice over the intercoms " I would like Camron Morgan and Zach Goode to report to my office immediately" I looked at Zach then at Grant, Zach nodded at me and held out his hand. I took it and we speed walked to my mothers office.

Zach's POV

We got to Ms Morgans office in 19.845 seconds. "Not bad" Ms Morgan said as we walked in. "Now I have called you here to talk to you about something classified." Mr Solomon walked into the office. "Mr Solomon will tell you more as I have a conference" She hugged Cammie and shook my have. When she let go of my hand she left a piece of paper. I looked down at it and it had writing on it 'Take care of her till I get back goode, or suffer the consequences.' I watched Ms Morgan walk out the room then I turned to Mr Solomon. After a short lecture about cammie's death grips he said one sentence that turned my world upside down "Cammie is mental" I looked at him "WHAT?" I looked at my cover ops teacher "She has a mental illness that cannot be cured yet" I looked at Cammie and she said "I am not crazy, I AM NOT CRAZY!" She screamed at us. "Cam it's ok babe" I reassured her I put my arms out for her to hug but she didn't take the hud she jumped out the window and fell down and down onto the ground below all I heard was a sickening crunch and then me and Mr Solomon ran towards the window "NO!" we both screamed at the same time but as we looked out the window all we saw was a blood stained and lifeless Cammie Morgan.


	2. Chapter 2

Zach's POV

I looked at her white face, She didn't look like my Cammie at all. Why won't she wake up? "Cammie? Can you hear me?" It wasn't a question it was more of a plead, she had to wake up. "Cam, if you can hear me open your eyes, please Gallagher girl." I looked at her beautiful dirty blonde hair, she still had blood stains in it. I was begging her to wake up; she is all I have left. "I love you cam, please wake up, tell me to stop smirking slap me for calling you Gallagher girl," I kept thinking of all the times we had spent together.

Flashback of the first time we met

_Common Zach, were here!" Grant was very exited as was I. I jumped out the van and helped get the suitcases. When we got into Gallagher we were astonished "how come they get rich and talented kids and we get a detention centre?" I wondered aloud Jonas shrugged. I was getting bored when we heard footsteps naturally, being spies, we all got ready to fight. But then a bunch of girls came in and said "Jeez guys, were not gonna hurt you even though we could" one of the girls said she had olive skin and brown hair, but only one of the girls caught my eye, she had slightly tanned skin and blonde hair. She was beautiful, "were your guides, I'm macey, this is bex, this is liz and this is Cammie." She pointed at each girl in turn. Cammie, nice name. _

She is so beautiful. I love her so much. Ms Morgan and Joe Solomon walked in the room, "Hello, Zachary" Mr Solomon addressed me his face was blank so I couldn't read his emotions "Mr Solomon," I answered "How is she Zach?" Ms Morgan was trying to hold back her tears "Well," I wasn't sure what to say "the nurse said her ankle is broken and will be for a while, The CIA are trying everything to find an illness for Cammie's mental illness, so ummmm yeah you know" I could feel the tears coming so I looked away. All I could think about were the times we spent together.

Cammie's POV

All of me ached, I could hear a voice talking to me, I knew it was saying me name. The voice was getting louder. I recognised that voice. Zach. "Cammie? Can you hear me?" he sounded sad. "Cam, if you can hear me open your eyes, please Gallagher girl." I hated it when he called me that. But I tried to open my eyes but they were so, so heavy. "I love you cam, please wake up, tell me to stop smirking slap me for calling you Gallagher girl," WHAT? He loves me? I was screaming at myself! Open your eyes girl! Tell him you love him back. I tried so hard. So ,so hard. I just couldn't move. Then I heard more voices. "Hello, Zachary" Mr Solomon. I knew that voice. "Mr Solomon," that was Zach "How is she Zach" Mum? I yelled in my head obviously! "MUM!" "Well, the nurse said her ankle is broken and will be for a while, The CIA are trying everything to find an illness for Cammie's mental illness, so ummmm yeah you know" WHAT? What will happen to me! What have I done to myself? OMG! What about training? I'll be put back. Oh no! I didn't know what I was doing at the time, my brain said one thing but my heart said another. What was I suppose to do? I fell asleep and into a dream full of Zach.

Zach's POV

4 weeks and she is still asleep. Everyday I sit with her. Just looking at her and thinking. I don't care about school, as long as she's next to me I'm good. I was bought out of my thoughts by a little voice "Z-z-Zach?" Cammie, I knew she would pull through "Cam?" I looked at her. "Where am I?" She looked so sad and venerable "Your at the hospital cam, your gonna be fine I promise I will look after you and protect you" I was so happy!

What will happen next? I will try to update and that could happen if just 2 people review! I will love the people who read and review very much but I have to clear something up so I thought I would do it in a fun way…

**(Me in the kitchen)**

**Me; Hey Zach**

**Zach: Hey Bailey sup?**

**Me; Well, Lots of people don't know I don't own the Gallagher girls**

**Zach; I know you don't, ally Carter own them**

**Me; Thanks for clearing that up, But what do I own?**

**Zach; Well Bailey, You own the story line**

**Me; well done, I have taught you wisely**

**Cammie; Hey! I like tomato's!**

**Zach; So do I! And I like it when people review!**

**Me; Ditto! I love it when people review! But I hate tomato's**

**Ok. A little strange but hey? Please reiew! **


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! I have been busy but am trying to update ASAP! So hope you enjoy….**

Recap…..

"Z-z-Zach?" Cammie, I knew she would pull through "Cam?" I looked at her. "Where am I?" She looked so sad and venerable "Your at the hospital cam, your gonna be fine I promise I will look after you and protect you" I was so happy!

2 weeks later…..

Cammie's POV

Yay! I've been out the hospital for a week now! But I'm on crutches and can't train! Mr Solomon and Zach are being really protective over me! Zach has been carrying my bags and stuff and Mr Solomon keeps checking up on me! He he Their funny!I hate not being able to do cover ops and training, I just sit their and watch! I mean at least Liz and Jonas found a cure for my mental illness but still.

Zach's POV

It's 3am, I can't sleep, I'm worrying about my Gallagher girl. "Knock, Knock" I walked over to the door and opened it to see a very pale and teary Cammie. "Zach?" She looked at me and burst out crying "Zach, I need answers" I cradled her, her head on my chest. We sat on my bed "Cam, Why do you need answers?" I looked at her. "I need to know what happened to my father." She looked down at her hands "how" That's all I could say. "I'm leaving" "WHAT?" she couldn't leave. She just looked at me "Don't tell anyone."

Cammie's POV

I cant believe I'm doing this. I took one last look at Gallagher. "Cammie! Wait" I turned round to see Zach running down the hall "Zach, you cant stop me," He pulled me into a hug "Cam, don't go. You're all I have left! What about the COC?" I couldn't stop crying "Promise me you wont leave?" I looked at zach. He never cried, "Ok, I promise."

2 nights later

Zach's POV

I heard the door open and close so quietly if you weren't a trained spy you wouldn't have heard it, I heard someone creep towards the table in our dorm and then I heard the door open and close again. I waited for a while and then got up to look at the table, there was a note on it

I'm sorry Zach

_~C_

She was going to run away.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Gallagher girls! PLEASE REVIEW!

Recap

She's going to run away.

Cammie's POV

I took one last look at Gallagher. I started to walk out the door when I heard three sets of footsteps. Then I heard Zach, Jonas and Grant calling me name telling me to come back. I started running. I picked up the pace, I prepared myself to jump over the wall. OW! I fell over the wall and landed in an awkward position. Nothing broken so I carried on running.

Zach's POV  
How could she do this to me? She left me alone! I know she wants answers but I could have gone with her to protect her. I had to go after her. "I have to go after her" I looked at Jonas and Grant "I'll come to" Grant spoke up "I need to tell her something" oh no. He loves my Cammie he must have seen my shocked face. I should've covered that "No, I don't love her, I'm….Ummm, her brother" WHAT? He never thought to tell her this? I couldn't take all this information in. "CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK" Well they obviously know Cammie's left.

Cammie's POV

I heard them coming. I thought I could take them on. I couldn't. I ran. That's all I could do. They didn't need the information anymore. They didn't need me alive. I lay here now pouring with blood. I have only been on the run for a few days and I am already dieing. I cant move. I tried to open my eyes. I couldn't. Bullets were flying, aiming at me. I have the wounds to prove it. I heard faint voices. The COC have come to finish me off I thought. No, I was wrong. I heard Grant! I tried to move but then I heard him getting closer and shouting to someone "Cryptic, Bookworm, Hacker, Duchess, Prada, Squirt, Solomon and Head I've found her!" I felt a drip of water land on my cheek. I think it's raining? I heard running footsteps and the familiar sound of my friends voices. I felt a hand touch my cheek, "Cam?" I tried to move I started to breath harder "Guy's we need to get Cammie back now, her breathing is slowing down" I felt the familiar warmth of Zach's arm's wrap around me and pick me up.

Zach's POV

I placed her into the van and made her comfortable. Liz hooked her up to a heart machine she quickly made using her laptop. Mr Solomon couldn't drive his eyes were filled with tears. Abbey tried to start the car, It wouldn't budge. Everyone was crying, even me. We had no choice but to sit there and watch Cammie die. "No, I'm not letting my Gallagher girl die." I stood up and got out the van, I walked to the back of it and started pushing, grant came and helped to. The van started moving. Inside I could here the heart monitor slowing down. We've got to hurry.

Rachel Morgan's POV

I am sitting here watching my daughter dieing. Her chest went up slowly and then went down. Then it didn't move,the heart monitor stopped. A tear slid down my cheek. "NO, NO!" Mr Solomon was screaming, Zach and Grant ran in. They both just stood there. Joe started to give her CPR he was pumping down on her chest giving her mouth to mouth, he didn't stop for 10 minuits. He just stood there for 10 minits beating down on Cammie's chest. Suddenly the heart moniter beeped, and then again. Everyone huddled round me Solomon starter CPR again. But Cammie's eyes didn't open.


End file.
